


A Prank Gone Wrong

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #ATOTA, #CoreIssues, #Horrortale, #underfell, #undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: Long story short, Maya N and co. decide they're gonna take a visit to Horrortale for Halloween, and they all decide to play a prank on Maya.
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Season One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314581) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



I turned back at the Original and feigned fear. “Sans. Please, please be careful. I don’t want to be alone. I’ll be careful too, just please, I don’t want to be alone.”

“don’t worry kid, i’m not gonna leave ya.” I nodded then turned around. He took the key from his pocket and I waited. I turned around and saw him getting taken by Horror. His hand over Sans’s mouth, and Sans’s phalanges grasping at Horror’s hand. Horror smiled evilly at me, then disappeared with Sans. ~ Horror and Sans teleported to the final room. Where Horror tied Sans in a loose knot like the others. Horror’s Papyrus checked the cameras and saw her on the floor, staring at the key. She looked up at the camera, tear stains on her cheek and her eye’s glowing a fierce purple.  
“I’m coming for you. Mark my words.” Papyrus chuckled a bit and joined the conversation between his brother and the others.  
“i’m going to fight her.”  
“what in the hell are you thinking, horror?!?! she’s going to kill you when she sees us,” said Red.  
Fear (Horror’s Papyrus’s nickname) said, “ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO FIGHT HER, BROTHER? THEY DID SAY THAT SHE WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT ALL OF DEMON HORROR BY HERSELF.” The others agreed and told them the story, again.  
“nah, i’m not worried. she doesn’t look like she’d do much damage.”  
“It’s still a bad idea. My sister may be lazy, but she is strong, just like the other Sans’s in this room.” Said Asriel. They heard the door knob start rattling. Fear checked the cameras and saw her trying to open the door, but it was specially locked until they were ready. They took their positions, all of the people tied up looked like they were scared. Horror and Fear stood over the monitor and Horror remembered something.  
“heads up, if she ends up cutting your rope, that gun in the corner will fire,” he pointed to a gun hanging in the corner of the room, “it’s not going to hurt you, but it’s red paintballs mixed with a special type of chloroform. it’s going to knock you out upon contact. it’s not even scented, so that’s a plus. and if anybody does get hit, you all have a smelling salt in your pocket or jacket.” Silence from the others, then The Great and Terrible Papyrus spoke.  
“REMIND ME TO NEVER MESS WITH HORRORTALE, EVEN IF I AM ANGRY AT THEM.”  
“sure, bro. as long as you do the same.” Her Frisk chuckled. “Maybe we should ask her to protect us from you guys.” They laughed and Horror pushed the button to unlock the door. ~ I walked around the rooms, searching. I knew, of course that this was a prank. It appeared though that they didn’t know that.  
I walked around and prepared for my fight with Horror, unless the others told him it would be a bad idea to fight me. I found the cage where Red was supposed to disappear and found the dust and his jacket. Perfect. I went to the door, and, knowing there was a camera there, pretended to be frantic and opening the door. I took a deep breath and calmly unlocked the door, and it unlocked. It was probably a machine based lock, or something like it.

I opened the door and my eyes widened and I gasped. I breathed and set my face, eyes searching for weaknesses and purposely ignoring the obvious gun in the corner. I walked over to Frisk, who was closest to me and raised my left hand to summon a knife. It was about to hit the rope when blood red magic stopped my hand and the sword. I tried to force it to move, but it stayed mid-air, not moving.

“i wouldn’t try that if i were you. if you cut that rope, that gun in the corner will shoot them right in the head, are you sure you want to try that?”

I pretended to think about what to do and let the knife disappear. He let my hand free and it dropped. I looked at Frisk, not saying out loud, but they knew that I’d do anything to save them. I stepped back and looked around again, for any weak spot in the Skelebros. I stared at them and quickly pulled out my gun and shot Fear down. Once on each of his hands and on the chest. Then I threw the gun in the air and threw a bone and the hard foam covering Fears’ chestplate. I caught the gun and shot foam bullets at his feet and his mouth, making sure he won’t speak and won’t move or attack. I am really cruel when it comes to fighting. I mean, using a Papyrus for a ransom for my friends? That’s really cruel. But it was just foam, not actual bullets. I raised the gun and pointed it at Horror.

“Let them go and I won’t have to hurt you.”

Horror chuckled, and said, “i’m not looking to let them go easily. i want to fight. they’ve been saying that you’re a good fighter, so if you really are, prove yourself. and, let’s make it interesting. one of us has to die, if i die, you get your friends. if you die, i get your soul and they get to go free. understand?” I nodded and emptied my gun of the foam bullets and put in actual bullets. I wasn’t planning on killing him, I just enjoy putting on a show.

“ah ah ah. if we’re gonna fight, it’s magical weapons, not that.” I cocked my head and threw my gun down with enough force to break it. I heard a gasp from some people in the room and a muffled gasp from Fear.

I emptied my pockets of my knives, but left the hidden one under my hairband, nobody knew or needed to know about that. To ensure him that I wasn’t going to use any of the knives, I used my magic and bent them so much that you couldn’t even get to the actual sharp end of the knife. I summoned a boa staff, spun it behind my back, and planted it in front of my foot. Pressing a button that released the hidden blade.

“I don’t want to fight, but if I have to, then I will.” My eyes didn’t glow and I was relatively calm, I don’t think the others noticed though. His smile grew wider and his eyes glowed an even brighter blood red as he summoned his axe. He swung it behind his back and up again to let it rest against my staff.

I breathed in through my teeth, making a hiss noise, and said, “Ooh, bad move.”

I flicked my staff and the axe flew from his hand, I caught it in my left and it started shaking. I looked at it and ducked. It wasn’t quite to his hand yet so I swung the blade towards the axe and it broke into two. He looked surprised, and that gave me time to swing my staff at him. He recovered quickly and jumped back in time to avoid the swing. He threw a few bones at me and I spun to the left, slid to the right, and faced forward and jumped. He threw a pretty tall bone at me, so I jumped while almost doing the splits and caught the bone. I landed perfectly and heard a clap from someone.

When I landed, I threw the bone at Horror and said, “Not bad. Now,” my left eye started flashing purple and cyan, “it’s my turn.”

My left eye stayed at the color purple and I raised my hands to take hold of his soul. He and his soul lifted up and magic made five straight lines, forming a staff for music. I made it to be “Flight of the Bumblebee”, one of the hardest pieces to play. He saw it and tried to stay under but kept on getting clipped by a note or two and the slurs. I let him off and felt my eye go back to being normal. He landed with ease and sent Blasters at me. They were just random patterns, locking in my location then firing. I noticed that none of them touched the ropes the others were hanging from though. I didn’t have time to think about this because one fired at me and I moved left. Another fired from a little to my left and behind me. I did a backflip, dodging another beam.

As my hands touched the ground I did a cartwheel and jumped to avoid the last beam. I didn’t even land and I already took hold of Horror’s soul with Blue Magic - gotta love the soul of Integrity, right? I sent a few simple bone jumps at him and pushed him back by inverting his gravity towards the other wall. I trapped him there with bones and twirled to the left, my left arm out to keep the bones in place. I summoned one big Gaster Blaster above me while I was twirling, and when I finally faced him again, his eyes were little pinpricks, showing his fear. My right hand was up and spread. The Blaster was charging and I put three fingers up, then two. I stuck my index finger out and my thumb up, making it look like my right hand was a gun. I brought it down and pointed it at him and said, “Bang.”

The Blaster fired and I heard he and the others scream. ~ When she summoned the Blaster, Fear’s eyes widened. He didn’t want his brother to die, and he knew it was a horrible idea to fight her in the first place. He started struggling to break free while the others gasped, knowing where this was going, but all to stunned to do anything to stop it. They all instantly regretted playing this prank. ~ Everyone screamed and I heard Fear struggle and muffled crying. But none took notice to the fact that the beam was a very, very, light blue. It clipped some of Red’s rope and a gun fired. Red’s eyes widened as it hit his head and he almost immediately lost consciousness. While the beam was still covering Horror’s body, I teleported him to the cage with “Red’s” dust, and the dust to where he was earlier. I had to make sure the jackets were also switched. ~ When Horror opened his eyes, he was surprised that he was still alive, and he looked down and noticed he was wearing Red’s jacket. He knew what happened when he saw he was in a cage. ~ The Blaster’s beam stopped.

When it fully disappeared, they saw dust and a bloody jacket. I exhaled and I realized how out of breath I was from that excitement. I looked at Fear and he was staring at me, a desperate look in his tear filled eye sockets. I winked.

Bones was standing next to me and freaking out. “What the heck did you just do?! You actually killed him!!” I looked up at him.

“It was a deal. He dies, you guys go free. I die, he gets my soul.” Original was standing next to Red and waved a salt under his nasal bone. Red woke up, looked around, saw the dust, and he was out of the ropes in an instant. “Kid, what the-did you really just dust him?!”

D looked at the dust and held onto his stomach and covered his mouth. “Ugh. I think I’m gonna be sick.” I looked around at the sadness and chaos in the room and started laughing. They looked at me as if I’ve finally become what they feared: A Chara.

“Kid,” said the Original, “that was,” he inhaled and let it out slowly, “that was sick.” I teleported Horror back to the room and, to add insult to injury, right on top of the dust. He looked around at everyone and fell on top of the dust, calming himself from his fear of being dusted. I smiled and Dogsong started to play.

“Did you guys really think I didn’t know this was a prank?” I giggled and they all looked at me in awe. I took out the foam dissolver from my pocket and poured it on Fear’s mouth, chest, hands, and feet. He got up and hugged his brother, and I left.


End file.
